Chasing Angela
Plot As Cory and Kelsey watch Angela and Shawn on their simultaneous, but separate dates at Chubbie's, they can see how unhappy their friends are. Cody tries to convince Shawn to date Angela by revealing that the purse's contents were hers, but Shawn remains skeptical, believing that he'd know if she were perfect after their two weeks together. Nevertheless, Shawn looks into Angela's eyes (as Cody instructs) and realizes he's deeply in love. Of course, this has an adverse affect. Shawn suddenly becomes nervous and speechless around Angela, but Angela manages to corner him and ask him on a date to Chubbie's anyway. Before going to Chubbie's, Shawn admits to Cody that he is concerned about giving up his player's lifestyle. Cody reaffirms him, and Shawn meets Angela at their date. When things seem to be going well, Angela asks Shawn to go see a movie, and Shawn suggests Friday. Angela reveals that she already has a date with Ted. Immediately, Shawn begins to ask if they can be like Cody and Kelsey . Angela says she doesn't consider her and Shawn a couple, and makes a quick exit as Shawn falls apart. Shawn seeks Cody for advice, and Cody tells him he believes that Angela really wants a relationship, despite how she's acting. Shawn decides to try again, but at a less opportune time. He barges in on Angela's date with Ted, scaring Ted away. Angela says that neither of them have had a serious relationship and wouldn't know what to do. After some cajoling, though, Angela agrees to a date. Cody makes plans for Shawn and Angela at Barelli's, a very fancy restaurant that he and Kelsey frequent. The two show up, with Cody and Kelsey there at another table, but both are out of their element. They feel very uncomfortable in the fancy setting. Shawn admits that the whole thing was Cody's idea, and the two loosen up (with Shawn removing his tie) and order a burger and some fries, much to the dismay of the Maitre d'. Meanwhile, Cody and Kelsey face their own relationship problems. While trying to aid his buddy, Cody becomes so sentimental about everything that it drives Kelsey crazy. He's upset that she doesn't seem to care about a very special anniversary, but Kelsey doesn't know what for. At Barelli's, Cody finally tells her that it is their anniversary of going to Barelli's for the first time. Topanga yells that she's fed up with acting like a boring elderly couple. Cody learns his lesson, and makes out with Kelsey on the table, much to the dismay of the Maitre d'. Also, because Jack's mom is going on a cruise, Jack and Eric decide to host Thanksgiving. Unfortunately, the two are totally inept and have no idea what they're doing. Eric even tries to make ice sculptures, but that helps nothing. Just as the Matthews are about to show up, all seems lost. Luckily, everyone comes with their own food, and Thanksgiving is saved.